In general, laundry processing devices include a washing machine, a dryer, and a washing machine having a dryer function.
In order to remove pollutants from the laundry such as clothes and bedding using water and detergent and a mechanical operation, a washing machine is a device that performs a process such as washing, rinsing, and dehydration. Such washing machines are classified into a top load type washing machine of rotating a drum in which the laundry is filled about a vertical axis and a front load type washing machine of rotating a drum in which the laundry is filled about a horizontal axis.
The dryer is a device that dries the laundry to be dried by applying warm air to the laundry to be dried and that injects the laundry to be dried into a rotating drum and that dries the laundry by applying warm wind or cold wind into the drum.
The washing machine having a dryer function has both a washing function and a dry function and is a device that injects the laundry such as clothes into a rotating drum and that selects a desired function and that performs washing or drying.
Nowadays, in order to easily perform use and diagnosis of the washing machine, a method of providing a guide is important. A discussion on a method of easily using and diagnosing the washing machine using a mobile device in which a user carries regardless of a model of the washing machine is requested.